A Little Help
by Listener15
Summary: Andy's search for the perfect gift requires a little help. Femslash, Pairing: Miranda/Andy; Mirandy


Note: This was written for the Devil Wears Prada LiveJournal community's Secret Santa Gift Exchange in 2008. This was written for radak.

**Thanksgiving Night**

The soft click of a door closing seemed loud as a gong.

"Sshh!" hissed Caroline to her twin sister Cassidy.

"Sorry," mumbled the red head, though she didn't seem sorry at all. Cassidy tiptoed over to her sister's bed. "What time is it?"

"Eleven. Everyone should almost be gone now." The whispered response was said with a grin.

"Let's wait another ten minutes. I don't want mom catching us like last time."

Caroline shivered at the memory. Just like at work, their mom never raised her voice, but at times the twins wished she would, instead of getting that look of disappointment. An inchworm felt tall that night, though it wasn't going to stop this night's raiding of the kitchen.

"What did you think of this year's parade?" Caroline changed the subject. Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade was a family tradition and the only time besides Christmas that could get the twins up early on a day off of school. While most families watched the floats and balloons on the television, each year Miranda Priestly would take them over to Doris Walker's apartment to play with her daughter Susie and watch the parade from their living room. Then they all would head over to the Priestly home for the annual Thanksgiving feast with friends and extended family. The two women met long before any of the children were born and what had started as a business friendship turned genuine, one which lasted long after Doris changed jobs to head Macy's Department Store.

"Eh, it was okay. I liked the balloons more than the floats this year."

"I thought the Santa this year was much better than last years. He could actually crack the whip!"

"Susie said her mom had to replace the Santa before the parade started because he was drunk." Both girls frowned. They had enough of drunk _anyone_ since Stephen had left a year and a half ago.

"Come on, Cass. Let's go find that banana cream pie Andy brought over."

Quietly the two red heads opened the bedroom door and peeked over the railing from the third floor. It was the perfect place to spy. High enough that movement wasn't noticed from the ground floor, but low enough that they could hear and see everything in the hallway and peek into the living room.

"Damn, Andy's still here."

"When does she ever leave before eleven?" Cassidy asked her sister.

"Well, doesn't she have... you know, other people to go see?"

Cassidy shrugged her shoulders.

"Can't she just leave already?" Caroline really wanted another piece of the pie that was in the fridge. Bananas and whipped cream had always been a weakness of hers.

"Shh!"

They watched as the two women said their goodbyes. Before Andy stepped through the open door Miranda leaned in a placed a kiss on the younger woman's cheek. Another goodnight and the front door closed. That was when two pairs of blue eyes widened. After the door had closed, their mother - their controlled, no-nonsense mother - giggled. It was a giggle of someone who was truly happy. She turned and leaned back against the door. That was when they saw the wide smile. Cassidy and Caroline looked at each other in surprise. The sound of footsteps getting closer caused the sisters to rush, as quietly as they could, back to Cassidy's room.

"Did you...?"

A nod.

"Have you ever seen...?"

A shake of the head.

Silence.

At that moment banana cream pie was forgotten.

**December 1****st**

It was again, late at night, when the girls met in their secret space - the fifth floor attic underneath a drop cloth between two dressers that could cost the average family a 10 years worth of wages.

"How many times did she mention Andy while you were with her today?" Caroline had a notebook and pencil ready to take notes.

"Three. How about you?"

"Twice. Then she mentioned her once at dinner."

"That makes six times today. What was our total yesterday?"

Caroline flipped a page back. "Seven and the day before that five."

"Wow. Mom didn't even talk about Stephan that much, and she seemed to like him the most out of those guys." Cassidy took a sip from her bottled water, deep in thought.

"Cass, remember when Andy got run over by that bicyclist?"

"Yeah." Cassidy started to giggle. "I thought Mom was going to hunt that guy down and beat him with her shoe..." The giggling stopped. "That was like, six months ago, sis."

"We need to expand our search." Caroline flipped a couple of pages into the notebook. "Let's start with the Stupid Bicycle Dude..."

**December 3****rd**

Wednesday night found the girls once again in their hiding spot on the fifth floor.

Dinner had been the same it had for the past two months: Andy came over and, with the twins, cooked that night's meal. Before Cassidy and Caroline didn't think twice about Andy coming over, but now they were on high alert and watching their mom closely. The quick glances, small smiles, or even how intently their mom listened to Andy's telling of her day, did little to convince the newly eleven year-olds. That was, until it was time for dessert and their mom not only stayed instead of working on The Book, but ate some herself.

This was what they were talking about in hushed whispers.

"When was the last time you remember seeing mom eat dessert?"

"Our birthday three years ago when we made the cake. Before that, I don't remember. Do you?"

"No." It was Cassidy's turn to update their notebook. "I almost forgot about the time mom helped Andy with that big reporter thing two months ago."

"You mean that event the Mayor had?"

"Yeah. Mom got her a ticket to it. Andy sent her daisies the day after that."

"Write that down too."

After the latest memory was written down, two heads bent over the pages to reread everything they wrote.

"Mom is totally in love." Cassidy said in awe.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

**December 13****th **

After spending the previous weekend with their father, the twins talked Andy into taking them ice skating at Rockefeller Center. It wasn't very hard - it turned out Andy was as weak as their mother when it came to the big puppy eyed look.

"Come on, Andy! You can do it!" Caroline shouted from the far end of the ice rink.

Andy continued to hold on the side railing for dear life, certain that the end of a promising career was going to happen at any moment.

"I'll stay with you," Cassidy said as she looped her arm with Andy's.

Andy couldn't help but smile. "All right. But if I break something you're going to work for me."

"Come on, don't be a scaredy cat!" Caroline zoomed past the slow moving pair.

"Hey, being a scardy cat has kept me alive this long!" shouted Andy to the fast moving twin. "Whoa!" She wobbled and waved her arms around to regain her balance before clutching to the side rail again. Being busy trying to keep herself upright, Andy didn't see Cassidy wave her sister over.

"All right, all right, I'll be on the other side of you," Caroline grumbled while she took Andy's arm. "How could you have never been skating?"

"It looked like an easy way to die." Andy's eyes widened as they skated further away from the railing.

"So," Cassidy started, "what are you getting mom for Christmas"

"Um... well..."

"You have to get mom something, you like her don't you?" Caroline said.

Andy's eyes widened at the question. It took a couple of tries to get any sound to come out and as she spoke a blush rose up from her neck. "Um... well."

"Don't you?" Cassidy asked, and both twins where staring at their friend.

"Y-y-yes, I do." Andy realized she was nowhere near the railing and her quick escape was gone. "I-I was thinking about getting her something." Her voice shook. "But what could I get your mom? She has everything."

"We usually make something at school. How about jewelry?"

"Nah," said Caroline. "She has a lot already. How about chocolate?"

"She usually gives that to us." Cassidy had a thoughtful look. "Mom doesn't need clothes."

"I was thinking tickets for something?" Andy finally got a word in, the fast talking twins were making her head spin.

"That fancy ball thing!" Caroline shouted and spun in front of Andy and her sister. This startled Andy so badly that she fell, taking the twins with her.

"Ouch!"

"Hey! What did you do that for?"

"I didn't think she'd fall. She's a grown up, isn't she supposed to learn things fast? My butt hurts."

"Sorry, sorry. Are you okay girls? You didn't break anything did you?" Andy immediately started checking them for broken bones.

"I'm fine, MOM." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you girls rest. I'll get us some hot chocolate."

"Sweet!" Cassidy grabbed Andy's hand and guided her back to the railing.

Only after the skates where turned in and they all had a steaming cup of hot chocolate, did they start talking about presents again.

"What is this 'fancy ball thing' you mentioned?" Andy asked casually.

"_The Dreamers Ball_," Cassidy answered. "They send mom two tickets every year but she never goes."

"Yeah," Caroline picked up where her sister left off. "Mom always gives the tickets to that charity auction thing Runway does. They don't sell tickets to this party, it's 'exclusive invite only.'"

"I remember this party. Your mother never goes." Andy shook her head. "Why do you think she wants to go this year?"

"Mom told Dana to keep the tickets." Caroline said.

"But Dana didn't tell Emily."

"Ah, that's why she fired Nine." Andy remembered that little rant session; one never forgot a Miranda rant. "I can't get tickets to this thing. It's more exclusive than... than..."

"The FBI?"

"CIA!"

"People that mom likes?"

"Oooo, good one Cass." Caroline grinned at her sister. "Besides, you're a reporter!"

"You must, like, totally know all sorts of criminals that can get you stuff."

Andy laughed. "I'm not that kind of reporter. My last story was about Macy's new Santa Claus starting a 'spirit of the the season' campaign."

"Come on Andy, you've got to. Mom was so sad about not having tickets. We won't be home this winter break so she'll be all alone."

"Please Andy."

Andy was once again speared by two sets of the "big puppy dog eyes" look. "Crap," she muttered. "Okay, okay, I'll see what I can do."

"YAY!" The sisters jumped around Andy.

"Let's get a hot dog."

The girls whooped again, having only ever had this treat with Andy.

"And don't tell your mother about this," Andy said as they made their way to the line for the food cart.

"Duh, you don't squeal about gifts."

"What are we? Six?" Both girls looked highly offended.

"That wasn't what I was talking about," came the mutter from Andy who, as always, felt a little bit of impending doom when feeding the twins something Miranda would not approve of. But that didn't matter, her thoughts already turning to _The Dreamers Ball_.

**December 14****th**

"Thanks for taking us around Macy's, Mr. Gailey."

"Yes. Thank you, Mr. Gailey," Susie echoed her own thanks along with Caroline.

Caroline gave her sister a pointed look.

Cassidy sighed. "Mr. Gailey, could we please go get a picture with Santa Claus? It's for the frame we got mom." She was sure this was the stupidest thing her sister had ever thought of, talking to a department store Santa. Everyone knew he didn't really exist but Caroline insisted after talking with Susie about this particular Santa Claus.

Fred Gailey grinned. "Great idea. Kris is a wonderful fellow, he'll love to meet a couple of friends of Susie's. Let's get in line." He adjusted his fedora and guided the kids to short line.

"This is stupid," whispered Cassidy.

"Shh!" hushed Caronline. "You already agreed to this. Besides, don't you want to meet the real Santa Claus?""

"He doesn't exist!"

"I thought so, too," nodded Susie. "But I have a feeling he really is Santa."

"Whatever," Cassidy sulked.

"This is for mom and Andy. It couldn't hurt to ask for his help."

Caroline had her there.

It wasn't too long after they got in line that their turn came to meet the jolly man in the red suit, and Mr. Gailey stepped aside for the girls to talk with Santa.

"Well, Susie! It's wonderful to see you here, I hope you've been practicing how to pretend." The big smile was genuine, full of the holiday spirit.

"Yes, Mr. Kringle." Susie gave her friend a big hug. "I brought my friends, Caroline and Cassidy, to see you."

"So I see. Oh, twins." He beckoned the girls over with a laugh in his voice. "Now what do you lovely ladies want to Christmas?"

"Nothing..." started Caroline.

"Look," interrupted Cassidy, "I know you aren't Santa Clause and that there's no such thing. But you've got Susie and my sister convinced so I'll play along for mom."

"I'm as real as you are. Now what's this about your mother?" The big grin never faltered.

"What I was saying," a glare to Cassidy, "we aren't here to ask something for us, but for our mom."

"And what might that be?" Mr. Kringle turned his full attention to Caroline.

"You see, mom has this friend. A friend she likes a lot. She wanted to take her friend to _The Dreamers Ball_. But..."

"Her stupid assistant gave the tickets away."

"I see." Santa looked to be deep in thought.

"Mom really likes Andy and wanted to take her-" Caroline's hand covered her sister's mouth.

"Shh! He might not help if he knows Andy is-"

"Now, now," laughed Kris Kringle. "No worries about that from me. I've been around too long, seen too much, to believe in all that rubbish. Love is too important. Now, this lady, Andy. She likes your mom too?"

Two heads nodded vigorously.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well you see, mom is … um..."

"Scared?" The old man smiled knowingly.

"Nah, Mom is never scared," answered Cassidy. But there was doubt in her voice.

"Everyone gets scared." He laughed before a questioning look graced his features. "But why did you girls come to me?"

"Andy is trying to get the tickets to _The Dreamers Ball_ for mom. But the tickets are impossible to get," Caroline said. "Could you get them for her? Please?"

"Don't you girls want something for yourself? A video game or clothes?"

"Mom gets us that stuff." Cassidy rolled her eyes then mutter softly. "Please."

Kris Kringle looked from one red head to the other. "You two really want this for your mom." It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact. "I'll see what I can do."

For some unknown reason, the twins felt hopeful at his words.

**December 20****th**

"Did you see the paper this morning?" Caroline's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Yeah! That Macy's Santa Claus is on trial for being crazy. He really thinks he's Santa!" Cassidy sat cross legged on her bed.

The twins were at their father's house, in the room they shared, for this year's winter break. They had asked to stay with their mom for Christmas, but their dad put his foot down. This was his time and he wasn't going to miss it.

"At least Andy got to stay on the story. I bet that lawyer friend of Susie's will get him out."

"Mr. Gailey?" Cassidy shrugged. "I don't know, that Santa is a little..."

"You met Mr. Kringle!" Carolina interrupted indignantly. "He is the real Santa Claus. Don't you believe it too?"

Cassidy was silent, not wanting to say yes and sound like a little kid, but at the same time not wanting to lie to her sister.

"Girls! Turn off that light! It's past your bedtime!"

"Yes dad!" they shouted together.

Cassidy turned off the light and snuggled under her warm covers.

"You've got to believe, Cass," softly said, was the last thing she heard before drifting off to a sleep filled with dreams of red hats and graceful dancing.

**December 24****th**** – Morning**

Andy's body hummed with excitement. Today the court was going to decide if the man claiming to be Santa Claus would be set free to continue the joy he had been spreading since Thanksgiving, or if he were to be shut away from everyone for the last of his years. Silently, the courtroom cheered the old man on from the beginning, hoping to witness a Christmas miracle they could tell to the next generation of kids.

The reporter had spent most of her previous night tracking down the last of her contacts to find two tickets, or even one ticket, to that _Dreamer's Ball_. No luck. Even some of the more seedy scalpers couldn't get their hands on them. The only good that came from the night was the fact she was able to get to the courthouse early enough to score a front row seat on the defendant's side. To stay on this story had taken some serious pleading, and the fact that most of the top reporters at _The Mirror_ didn't want to waste their time on a 'fluff' piece just before Christmas didn't hurt.

"Ugh." Andy rubbed her eyes for the sixth time in the last minute. They felt gritty and dry. Every muscle in her body ached from lack of sleep. Sleep. What a wonderful word. The last day of the trial didn't start until one this afternoon, and if she closed her eyes now the tired woman could probably get two or three hours sleep.

"Excuse me. Excuse me, Miss?" The cheerful voice startled Andy awake. There wasn't supposed to be anyone besides her in the court room.

Andy covered her mouth as she yawned then opened her eyes. There stood a stout old man with a white beard and sparkling eyes, two officers stood at the defendant's table chatting cheerfully, not a worry about the kind old gentlemen they were escorting.

"Mr. Kringle!" Andy stood up and held out her hand. "I'm Andy Sachs from _The Mirror_, a newspaper here in New York."

"Miss Sachs, it is wonderful to meet you." Kris Kringle shook her hand. "You have written such nice things about me and I'd like to thank you."

"Oh. Um... thank you. Call me Andy." She opened her mouth to ask a question but never got it out.

"Do you know a Caroline and Cassidy by chance?" He held his hand up. "Red headed twins about yea high?"

That startled Andy good. "I uh... um, yes I know them. How did...?"

"We have a couple of hours before the hearing starts again, how about an interview?"

Holy shit! An exclusive! Mr. Kringle hadn't talked to reporters yet and each one covering the trial would have given up their Christmas day holiday to get this interview.

"Yes, Mr. Kringle." There was just something about the jolly old man that stopped her from simply barreling ahead. "Are you sure your lawyer wouldn't mind? I don't want to make this trial harder for you."

The perpetual smile widened and he grabbed her hand. "That is sweet of you. But don't worry, Fred won't mind. Now, let's start with you calling me Kris."

Andy pulled out an expensive, sleek black pen. "How did you end up the Macy's Santa Claus?"

"Oh, it was by chance." He laughed but his attention was on Andy's hands. "What a beautiful pen. May I see it?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." The little old gentlemen seemed to constantly knock her off guard. "It was a gift. From a friend."

"Must be a very good friend to give you such a beautiful instrument here." He watched her.

"Yes." Andy couldn't help but smile softly. "A very good friend."

"Now," there was a twinkle in his eyes as he talked and laughed, "about how I started working for Macy's..."

**December 24****th**** – Evening**

It was amazing! The hearing was done and everything exploded as soon as the the gavel sounded, ending a hearing that caught the imagination not only of New York but of the entire nation.

At the one phrase everyone was hoping for, "case dismissed," Andy stood up and cheered with the rest of the crowd and dropped her notebook over the railing separating the audience from the defendant.

"Andy dear, you dropped your notebook." Kris Kringle handed the battered book over. "You take care of that, you'd be surprised how something as simple as a notebook can change your life. Merry Christmas."

The reporter thought it was an odd thing to say, but it was only a brief thought. "Thank you Kris. Congratulations again! And Merry Christmas to you too!" Andy hugged the old man one more time before rushing out with the rest of the reporters to get an article of the trial written before the day's deadline.

Deciding it was worth the money, Andy splurged on a taxi to get her back to _The Mirror_ as quickly as possible. She still had to find something for Miranda with no clue what to get her.

"Hey Sachs!" Andy's editor called out as soon as she walked through the door. "How did it go?"

"Case dismissed!" she shouted back as she rushed to her desk.

"Good." He walked over to her desk. "That old coot got his holiday cheer. Now you give me a cover story so I can have mine," he grinned.

"How about an exclusive interview with 'that old coot,' Davies?" The reporter didn't even bother to look up, knowing that she just delivered her holiday cheer to her boss.

"Get it written and on my desk." Davies laughed and walked back to his office.

Andy eagerly opened her notebook. The front page! She didn't care that most considered this a 'puff piece,' this was going to be her first front page article. The pages crinkled as she turned them to her notes from today. When she got to the page there was a white envelope there.

"What the..." Andy turned it around, looking for a name. But nothing was written on the outside. She removed the folded piece of paper from inside.

_Dear Andy,_

_Two dear little girls saw me asking me to help you get something special for their mother. After meeting you, I could see why they wanted to help. I know you will put these to good use. Enjoy this time with your friend. Remember, anything is possible on Christmas._

_Always,_

_Kris Kringle_

Andy pulled out the last of the envelope's contents.

Two tickets to _The Dreamers Ball_.

All she could do was blink stupidly. Andy went over the writing on the tickets again. 'You are cordially invited to THE DREAMERS BALL, to be held on Christmas Day, at Seven PM. Dress in your finest as we celebrate...' She stopped reading, continued blinking. After a few minutes she turned to her computer and started to type.

_Each year as December draws near, we start rushing around to get a gift for those we love. It's hardly ever the 'perfect' gift, but it's a gift. And every year it seems as though that list becomes a to-do list instead, full of stress and obligations. Then every once in a while something happens. A stranger buys groceries for a needy family. A child donates their last few pennies. Or a jolly old man reminds us what it is to believe in magic..._

Andy continued typing for an hour, stopping only to re-read her notes from the interview. It didn't take long to finish the article and give it to her editor. Now she had arrangements to make.

**December 25****th**

Andy gave herself one last look in the deep forest-green gown. It had arrived this morning, a gift from Miranda. Andy was relieved, not having had time to find a new dress for tonight. After receiving the gift, she called the silver-haired woman and told her to be ready to go out at six-thirty. It was six o'clock now, time to meet the driver she hired for the night. Clutch in hand, wrap around her shoulders, make-up perfect, and butterflies fighting to eat her insides, Andy headed down and gave the chauffeur directions to the town house. Andy checked her clutch no less then fifteen times to make sure everything was there before the car arrived in front of an expensive row of town houses.

"Show time." Andy took a deep breath and walked up the steps.

Miranda opened the door before the brunette even had a chance to knock.

"Hello, Andrea," Miranda purred.

Andy couldn't keep the wide grin off her face. "Hi Miranda. You look... stunning." Not that she didn't always, came the thought. But tonight, she seemed even more beautiful than ever. The silver-blue dress brought out the blue of Miranda's eyes and it clung to all the right spots, causing Andy to blush.

"So um... are you... uh... ready to go?"

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "And where are we going?"

Andy didn't say anything, she just opened her clutch and handed the tickets over.

"_The Dreamers Ball_? How did you get these? I tried..." Miranda's voice trailed off. For the first time in the two years Andy had known the woman, she didn't finish her sentence.

"It says on the ticket to go with someone you care for, someone you love. I was hoping you would go with me." Andy was certain her heart stopped when she met Miranda's eyes and was rather proud of herself when she didn't pass out cold.

"Yes. That would be acceptable." There was a pause. "I would like that."

Relieved, Andy decided to go on with her other little stunt. One she hoped to repeat often. Out of her clutch she pulled out something green with a red ribbon around it. The brunette held it above Miranda's head.

At first Miranda had a slightly puzzled expression, until she recognized the sprig of mistletoe.

"It's bad luck to just pass by underneath." Without letting herself think about what she was doing, Andy leaned in and gently brushed her lips across the older woman's lips. When Miranda leaned in again to press her lips more firmly on Andy's, she became light headed.

"We'd better get going or we'll be late to The Ball." Miranda picked up her own clutch and headed to the door. "Andrea? Don't lose that sprig. We shouldn't let it go to waste."

The slight smile on Miranda's face as she walked out the door nearly did Andy in. No longer was the brunette sure that she would survive the evening - but what a way to go.

Before walking down the steps to the waiting car that held a piece of Andy's heart, she looked up to the clear skies with a big grin.

"Thanks, Santa."


End file.
